Undetermined
by MBLAQIM
Summary: Chap 3 is update. Mencintai kakakku sendiri? menjadi Gay? apa itu salah? YAOI/BL/HUNHAN
1. Chapter 1

Title : Undetermined

Author : Damien Cho & MBLAQIM  
Genre : Incest  
Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan

Summary : Tumbuh dan berkembang dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan.  
Tinggal dalam satu atap. Tidur dalam satu kamar. Pergi dengan  
kendaraan yang sama. Bahkan bersekolah pun di sekolah yang sama.  
Terlebih lagi... lahir di rahim yang sama. Pantaskah kau menyimpan  
perasaan yang tak wajar untuk saudaramu? Pantaskah kau mencintai orang  
yang sepatutnya kau hormati? Tak takutkah kau akan dosa,

Oh Sehun?

*********************

Sehun mengerang malas saat sang Hyung tercinta mulai mengguncang  
tubuhnya kasar. Segera ia mengambil selimut yang sempat melorot dan  
menutupi seluruh badannya hingga kepala. Ia sedang mencoba untuk  
tidak peduli untuk saat ini. Tapi nampaknya sang Hyung juga belum mau  
menyerah. Dengan kekuatan penuh, ia menarik kaki Sehun hingga-

BRUK!

"Arghh...! Sialan kau, OH LUHAN...!"

"Eomma...! Sehunnie berkata kasar!" terdengar langkah kaki  
tergesa-gesa menghampiri kamar Sehun dan kakaknya yang diketahui tadi  
bernama Luhan.

"Aigooo... Bisakah kalian tidak ribut sehari saja. Ini bahkan belum  
sampai sejam kau bangun, Luhan." Sang eomma menggelengkan kepalanya  
heran melihat Sehun yang terjatuh ke lantai dengan Luhan yang  
mengangkat sebelah kakinya.

"Lihatlah anak gadis eomma yang satu itu! Bagaimana bisa ia tidak  
mempunyai sisi feminim sedikitpun, huh?" sungut Sehun kesal. Luhan  
yang dikatai 'Anak Gadis' pun langsung menarik rambut Sehun gemas  
hingga terdengar lagi keributan di rumah sederhana itu.

**********************

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa waktu untuk mandi dan sarapan. Dua  
bersaudara itu segera bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah. Terlihat 2  
sepeda dengan model dan warna yang sama terparkir di dekat garasi. Tak  
lupa sang Ayah memanaskan mobil dan memeriksa ban sepeda kedua  
putranya. Tapi nampaknya Luhan harus rela bergoncengan dengan Sehun  
karna ban sepeda miliknya bocor dan harus dibawa ke bengkel.

"Bagaimana ini, Sehun-ah? Aku naik dimana?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.  
Ia menatap sepeda di depannya dengan pandangan bingung. Oh ayolah...  
sepeda Sehun dan miliknya tidak ada boncengan di belakang. Mereka  
berdua kan laki-laki, tapi mungkin saja kalau ia punya pacar, ia akan  
membonceng kekasihnya berkeliling kota. Pikir Luhan.

"Naiklah di belakangku, hyung..." Sehun menaiki sepedanya dan menunjuk  
kedua sisi yang seperti ada ruang untuk diinjak. Luhan memegang bahu  
Sehun dan mulai menaiki sepeda seperti yang diperintahkan Sehun. Ia  
menginjak sisi menonjol di sisi kanan dan kiri dan langsung memeluk  
leher Sehun. Sedikit terhuyung, Sehun mengayuh sepedanya menuju ke  
sekolah. Setelah hampir setengah jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka  
sampai. Sepanjang perjalanan Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan hyungnya  
yang berceloteh ria tentang entahlah... dia sendiri juga tidak  
mengerti.

"Nah, Adik kecil... Kita sampai di kelasmu. Belajarlah yang rajin  
arrachi?" nasihat Luhan dengan tangan mengacak rambut coklat Sehun. Ia  
mengamati keadaan sekitar dan sedikit berjinjit untuk mencium bibir  
Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan hyungnya berjalan  
menjauh. Jangan kaget. Hal seperti itu sudah biasa mereka lakukan  
sejak kecil. Tergantung situasi. Bahkan hampir setiap hari saat baru  
datang sekolah, ia akan melakukannya. Beberapa sahabat Luhan pernah  
memprotes tentang hal itu. Mereka bilang jika Luhan dan Sehun sudah  
tidak pantas melakukan itu. Tapi Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahu dan  
mengatakan 'Memangnya kenapa jika aku mencium Sehun? Bukankah hal yang  
wajar jika kakak mencium adiknya?' dan selanjutnya hanya terdengar  
omelan Xiumin, dan helaan nafas dari Lay.

Sehun dan Luhan hanya berbeda 2 tahun. Sehun duduk di tingkat I  
sedangkan Luhan duduk di tingkat III di Seoul International High  
School. Banyak yang bilang jika Sehun dan Luhan kembar. Tapi tak  
banyak juga yang menarik kata-katanya saat mengetahui sifat yang  
mencolok antara keduanya. Luhan itu ibaratkan mentari pagi yang  
menyinari bumi. Ia sangat hangat dan cerah. Penuh perhatian dan  
lembut. Sementara Sehun bagaikan Ice di Kutub Utara yang sangat  
dingin. Bahkan jika kau berdekatan saja, auranya akan terasa begitu  
menusuk. Ia tidak begitu banyak bicara. Lebih senang menyendiri. Tapi  
bukankah jika di gabungkan, Luhan dan Sehun akan sangat serasi?  
Matahari tidak akan diperlukan jika ia tidak bisa mencairkan es. Dan  
bukankah tidak selamanya es akan bertahan. Tentu saja ia akan mencair  
jika mentari terus menerus menyinarinya. Menarik. Semenarik hubungan  
mereka. Kalian boleh menganggap Luhan adalah kakak yang begitu  
perhatian dan sempurna. Ia begitu menyayangi Sehun. Bahkan ia tidak  
akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti adik kecilnya itu. Tapi apakah  
Luhan tahu bagaimana perasaan Sehun yang sesungguhnya?

TBC

A/N :

Thanks buat author yang ngeshare FF ini dan buat para readers yang mau membaca FF ini, kali ini Damien Cho membuat FF baru dan MBLAQIM menyumbangkan ide untuk FF ini. Berikan komentar yang membangun ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Undetermined (Chapter 2}

Author : Damien Cho & MBLAQIM  
Genre : Incest

Rated : T  
Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan

Summary : Tumbuh dan berkembang dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan.  
Tinggal dalam satu atap. Tidur dalam satu kamar. Pergi dengan  
kendaraan yang sama. Bahkan bersekolah pun di sekolah yang sama.  
Terlebih lagi... lahir di rahim yang sama. Pantaskah kau menyimpan  
perasaan yang tak wajar untuk saudaramu? Pantaskah kau mencintai orang  
yang sepatutnya kau hormati? Tak takutkah kau akan dosa,

Oh Sehun?

*********************

Terdengar teriakan para yeoja tak jauh dari posisi Luhan. Ia sedikit  
berdecak kesal saat yang diteriakan oleh para yeoja itu adalah  
Sehun,adiknya.

'Kenapa mereka begitu menyukai Sehun? Padahal aku juga tak kalah  
tampan. Aku bahkan lebih manly daripada bocah itu. Dasar yeoja.  
Seandainya mereka tahu bagaimana manjanya Sehun. Aku yakin mereka  
lebih memilih mengidolakan aku.' Batin Luhan percaya diri. Ia membuka  
pintu lapangan basket dan melihat Sehun yang sibuk menggiring bola  
basket ke arah ring lawan.

Sret!

"Kyaaaa! Sehun Oppaaaa... Kau sangat keren!"

Teriakan para yeoja semakin keras heboh saja saat melihat Sehun  
berhasil mencetak point untuk timnya. Kai –sahabat Sehun- segera  
menghampiri bocah albino itu dan merangkulnya senang. Sehun hanya  
membungkuk hormat dan mengeluarkan tatapan datarnya saat beberapa  
Subae memuji kehebatannya dalam bermain basket.

"Sehun... Luhan hyung ada disana." Sehun segera mengalihkan  
perhatiannya. Terlihat Luhan yang mengangkat sebuah handuk serta air  
putih dengan senyum khasnya. Sehun segera menghampiri Luhan yang  
berada di sisi lapangan.

"Hyung, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sehun datar. Luhan mengerucutkan  
bibirnya imut dan meninju pelan lengan Sehun.

"Dasar dongsaeng ppabo! Tentu saja aku ingin menjenguk adikku yang manis ini."

"Apa? Manis? Kau tidak salah hyung? Yang manis itu kau, bukan aku."  
Kekeh Sehun geli. Beberapa yeoja yang tak sengaja melihat senyum Sehun  
semakin berteriak histeris. Luhan memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku yang disini lebih lama. Kenapa fansmu jadi yang lebih banyak?  
Payah." Sehun hanya mengusap rambut hyungnya sayang dan membawa namja  
yang lebih tua darinya itu ke tempat favorit mereka. Setelah sampai di  
atap, mereka berdua duduk di salah satu bangku dan membuka bekal  
masing-masing yang dibawa dari rumah. Tapi sebelum itu, Sehun meminum  
air mineral yang dibawakan Luhan tadi dan Luhan mengelap keringat  
Sehun. Luhan mengusap pelan keringat di dahi Sehun.

'Kenapa Sehunnie begitu tampan?' Luhan tersentak kaget.

'Aigoo! Apa saja yang baru ku katakan. Ingat Luhan. Sehun itu adikmu.'  
Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat saat pikiran aneh terlintas di  
kepalanya. Sehun yang berada di samping  
menghentikan kegiatan meminumnya dan ganti menatap Luhan.

"Hyung... Kau kenapa? Apa kau pusing?" Luhan sontak semakin  
mengelengkan kepalanya.

"T-Tidak kok! Aku hanya-" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu  
Luhan yang terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"Merasa kau bau! Ne. Kau bau Sehunnie. Jangan dekat-dekat, Hyung! Nanti  
malah hyung ikutan bau karena keringatmu!"

"Tapi bukankah hyung sendiri yang mau mengelap keringatku?" tanya  
Sehun heran. Luhan gelagapan dan segera memakan bekalnya cepat.

UHUK!

Sehun hanya menghela nafas maklum. Ia tahu kalau hyung-nya ini sedang  
panik. Tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dan karena apa. Karena sudah  
biasa, ia menarik tubuh Luhan mendekat dan menepuk punggungnya pelan.  
Ia melakukannya selama 10 menit, setelah dirasa mendingan, Sehun  
memberikan botol minumnya tadi dan langsung diminum Luhan sampai  
isinya tandas. Luhan membuka mulutnya lebar dan mengambil nafas  
sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Ck! Kebiasaan." Luhan merengut sebal mendengar pernyataan Sehun.

"Sudahlah. Kau menyebalkan." Balas Luhan marah. Sehun tergelak dan  
langsung merangkul Hyung-nya yang tengah mengambek itu. Seperti biasa  
pula, Sehun akan melakukan aegyo agar sang kakak tak marah lagi. Dan  
berhasil! Luhan segera mengalihkan rasa marahnya dan ganti mencubiti  
pipi Sehun hingga membuat pemiliknya kesakitan. Akhirnya, istirahat  
itu diakhiri dengan acara saling suap-menyuap antara dua kakak-adik  
itu.

Sehun kini tengah menunggu hyungnya di depan sekolah. Ia pulang 2 jam  
lebih awal dari Luhan. Tapi berhubung Luhan tak membawa sepedanya,  
maka ia harus sabar menunggu hyungnya itu. Sehun memasukkan  
smartphonenya saat mendengar suara Luhan di koridor. Dengan hati  
gembira, ia siap menghampiri hyungnya sebelum-

'Park Minji? Mau apa dia?' entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepala Sehun terasa  
mendidih saat melihat Luhan yang mengusap rambut Minji. Bukankah Minji  
itu teman sekelasnya. Kenapa ia masih di sekolah? Oh ayolah! Biasanya  
hanya ia yang diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang Luhan  
juga melakukan hal itu pada Minji? Sehun berbalik arah dan langsung  
menuju parkiran tanpa mau menunggu Luhan yang sibuk bercanda dengan  
teman sekelasnya itu.

"Yak, Oh Sehun! Kau bilang ingin menungguku di depan, tapi kenapa  
malah berada disini?" Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dan membawa  
sepedanya keluar dari parkiran. Luhan yang merasa tak dihiraukan  
segera menyusul Sehun dan menarik lengannya kasar.

"Hei. Aku berbicara padamu, Sehun-ah." titah Luhan datar. Sehun  
menatap balik Luhan dan kemudian tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku? Oh, aku kira hyung berbicara dengan Minji tadi" balas Sehun tak  
kalah datar. Luhan sedikit tersentak saat Sehun menyingkirkan  
tangannya dari lengan. Mengetahui adiknya tengah kesal, Luhan segera  
memeluk erat tubuh Sehun dari belakang. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia  
ini, Luhan sangat benci jika Sehun marah padanya. Karena saat Sehun  
marah, pria itu akan berubah menjadi sangat,sangat, dan  
sangat...menyebalkan. Tak meladeni ucapannya, melakukan semua hal  
seolah-olah tak ada Luhan disitu, tak mau menatapnya dan melakukan hal  
yang biasanya mereka lakukan bersama. Luhan tidak suka itu. Luhan  
tidak suka Sehun mengacuhkannya. Bahkan lebih baik membuat orangtuanya  
marah daripada Sehun yang marah.

"Sehunnie... Mianheee" Sehun hanya diam mendengar lirihan Luhan. Ia  
merasakan pelukan Luhan semakin erat dan tak lama kemudian, suara  
isakan terdengar di balik punggungnya. Sehun tetap tak bergeming dari  
posisinya. Luhan menangis semakin keras dan Sehun merasakan seragam di  
punggungnya basah. Tak tahan mendengar orang yang dicintainya  
menangis. Sehun melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan berbalik menatap wajah  
hyungnya yang dipenuhi air mata itu.

"Sudahlah hyung. Aku memaafkanmu. Jangan menangis lagi... Hyung  
terlihat jelek kalau menangis." hibur Sehun aneh.

"Kau itu menghiburku atau mau mengejekku...?" balas Luhan kesal. Tapi  
kemudian ia lansung menubruk tubuh dongsaeng-nya dan memeluknya  
erat-erat. Sehun tersenyum geli dan membelai surai Luhan lembut. Dalam  
hati sebenarnya Sehun masih kesal. Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide jahil  
terlintas di otaknya.

Luhan mengomeli Sehun sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Bukan  
karena hal tadi. Tapi karena posisi mereka sekarang. Luhan duduk di  
salah satu besi yang menghubungkannya dengan stang sepeda Sehun. Ia  
terus mengeluh tentang pantatnya yang sakit dan kakinya yang tidak  
nyaman karena harus diangkat. Belum lagi rambut indahnya yang harus  
berantakan karena terpaan angin, atau karena Sehun yang terlalu laju  
hingga hampir menabrak Ayam yang melintas.

"Tapi diawal aku sudah menderita, hyung... Kau memeluk leherku terlalu  
erat." Balas Sehun seadanya.

"Tapi kan Cuma leher, Sehunnie...! Coba lihat posisiku. Badanku sakit  
semua,ppabo." Balas Luhan tak terima. Sehun hanya bisa mengatakan  
'iya' dan berharap agar hyungnya yang kelewat cerewet itu berhenti  
mengoceh barang sejenak. Namun nampaknya, harapan Sehun tak terkabul.

"Hunnie..."

"Hmm?"

"Oh Sehun..." panggil Luhan lagi. Bahkan kini tangan Luhan mulai  
memeluk tubuh Sehun dari depan. Sehun sedikit goyah.

'Semoga Luhan-hyung tak mendengar detak jantungku. Sial!'

Luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun. Dari jarak  
sedekat itu, Sehun dapat mencium aroma bayi dari rambut Luhan.

"Sehunnie..." kali ini Luhan memanggil diiringi rengekan manjanya.  
Sehun sontak melambatkan laju sepedanya dan menghirup sedikit aroma  
rambut Luhan.

"Waeyo hyung? Katakan saja... Aku sedang fokus ke depan." Luhan  
mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap wajah serius Sehun yang entah kenapa  
berlipat-lipat lebih tampan. Luhan merasa wajahnya memanas. Segera ia  
menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di  
dada bidang Sehun.

"Saranghae nae Dongsaeng..." bisik Luhan. Tapi Sehun masih dapat  
mendengar bisikan Luhan dari jarak sedekat ini. Ia tersenyum kecut  
seraya melirik sedikit hyungnya.

'Hanya adik ya?'

Sehun tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Ia hanya berbaring sambil menatap  
langit-langit kamar. Beberapa kali mencoba untuk memejamkan mata, tapi  
malah sekelebat kejadian siang tadi yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sehun  
memiringkan badannya ke kanan dan menatap sang hyung yang tengah  
tertidur di kasur seberang. Manis. Pikir Sehun. Semakin ia menatap  
wajah itu, semakin besar pula rasa cintanya untuk Luhan. Tapi bukan  
cinta dalam artian saudara yang ia maksud. Bagi Sehun, ia mencintai  
Luhan dengan artian... sebenarnya. Seperti cinta Ayah kepada Ibu  
mereka. Sehun tahu perasaan seperti itu tidak sepantasnya hadir dalam  
hubungan mereka. Begitu banyak pula kesalahan dalam cinta yang ia  
miliki. Tak seharusnya ia mencintai kakak kandungnya sendiri, terlebih  
lagi mereka berdua memiliki gender yang sama. Akan lebih mudah jika  
saja Luhan itu seorang yeoja sekaligus kakak tirinya. Tapi...  
Bukankah cinta tak memandang gender? Bukankah cinta jatuh kepada siapa  
saja dan dimana saja? Apa kata kerabat mereka nantinya jika mengetahui  
perasaan Sehun? Ayah dan ibunya pasti sangat kecewa jika mereka tahu.  
Sehun sudah berusaha menghilangkan perasaan itu dari hatinya. Tapi  
kenapa semakin ia berusaha melupakan Luhan semakin besar juga  
perasaannya?

'Ya Tuhan... Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus.' Sehun  
menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia  
memutuskan bangun dan berjalan mendekati Luhan yang sibuk mengarungi  
lautan mimpi. Ia berjongkok. Menatap wajah di depannya dengan perasaan  
kagum. Perlahan... tangannya terulur dan menyingkirkan poni yang  
menutupi sebagian wajah cantik hyungnya. Menyentuh pelan kedua mata  
Luhan, sedikit menusuk pipi chubbynya hingga membuat sang empu  
bergerak tak nyaman.

"Sehunnn... itu rotiku..." Sehun terkikik geli mendengar igauan Luhan.

"Bahkan dalam mimpimu pun masih ada aku hyung." Lirih Sehun. Luhan  
tetap tertidur. Jari Sehun kini telah sampai di bibir tipis Luhan.  
Bibir yang setiap pagi menyentuh bibir dan seketika membuat detak  
jantungnya menjadi tak beraturan. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa  
membiarkan Luhan mencium bibirnya tanpa balasan karena ia tak ingin  
perasaan tak wajarnya semakin membesar.

"Saranghae, Oh Luhan..."

TBC

(A/N : Terima kasih untuk respon di chapter kemarin ^^ itu membuat ku senang ^^ Dan, untuk chapter sekarang, apakah ini sudah panjang? Atau masih kurang? Aku akan banyak berusaha,berikan komentar yang membangun ^^ aku tdak mempermasalahkan siders, hanya saja ff ini akan terus seperti ini, Terima kasih ^^)


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Undetermined (Chapter 3)

Author : Damien Cho & MBLAQIM  
Genre : Incest

Rated : T  
Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan

Summary : Tumbuh dan berkembang dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan.  
Tinggal dalam satu atap. Tidur dalam satu kamar. Pergi dengan  
kendaraan yang sama. Bahkan bersekolah pun di sekolah yang sama.  
Terlebih lagi... lahir di rahim yang sama. Pantaskah kau menyimpan  
perasaan yang tak wajar untuk saudaramu? Pantaskah kau mencintai orang  
yang sepatutnya kau hormati? Tak takutkah kau akan dosa,

Oh Sehun?

*********************

Sehun sedikit berjengit karena tak ada teriakan cempreng dari hyungnya. Ia melihat jam yang ada di samping nakas dengan mata  
setengah terbuka.

'Padahal sudah jam 06.15'

Ia melirik tempat tidur di sampingnya. Rapi, bersih,...

'Eh? Dimana tasnya?'

Perasaan khawatir tiba-tiba menghinggapi dirinya. Bergegas ia bangun  
dan segera bersiap-siap. Memakai seragamnya asal-asalan tanpa  
memperdulikan bagaimana penampilannya.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

"Dimana Luhan-hyung?" tanya Sehun kepada Appa dan Eommanya yang kini  
tengah berkumpul di meja makan. Tapi tidak ada Luhan disana.

"Eoh, Sehun? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya eomma balik.

"Eomma. Dimana Luhan-hyung?"

"Ia berangkat duluan. Katanya ingin menjemput seseorang."

UHUKK!

Jawaban dari sang Appa berhasil membuat roti yang dimakannya memaksa  
mendesak keluar. Sehun menepuk dadanya kasar dan meneguk susu coklat  
yang ada di depannya sekaligus. Tanpa berpamitan, Sehun segera pergi  
ke sekolah dengan sepeda kayuhnya. 

At School

Sehun sampai di sekolahnya dalam waktu 15 menit. Biasanya. ia dan  
Luhan memerlukan setidaknya 30 menit. Ia memarkirkan sepedanya asal  
dan langsung berlari ke kelas Luhan.

"Tidak ada. Dimana dia?" Sehun sedikit mengumpat saat tak menemukan  
siapapun di kelas Luhan. Ia mengecek kelas satu-persatu. Tapi nihil.  
Tak ada siapapun. Perutnya bergemuruh minta diisi terpaksa membuat  
Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kantin.

Deg!

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Ekspresinya datar tapi siapa yang tahu  
apa yang ada di pikirannya. Disana... di salah satu meja di sudut  
kantin, orang yang dikenal sebagai hyungnya tengah tertawa lepas  
dengan seorang gadis yang Sehun yakini gadis itu sama dengan yang  
kemarin. Park Minji. Apalagi melihat Luhan yang menghapus sisa makanan  
di sudut bibir Minji hingga membuat gadis itu merona membuat sesuatu  
di dalam dada kirinya mengkerut sakit. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya  
kencang dan berusaha mengatur emosi.

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi dari area itu.

Terkadang, sesuatu di dalam hatinya memberontak untuk mengatakan semua  
yang dia rasakan. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin Luhan membencinya setelah  
mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Ia takut Hyungnya akan jijik dan  
tak ingin lagi menganggap dirinya.

"ARGHHH...! ANDWEE...!" Sehun memukul keras tembok di depannya.  
Bercak darah terlihat melapisi permukaan tangannya. Tapi ia tidak  
peduli. Hatinya jauh lebih sakit daripada tangannya.

'Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Aku harus melupakannya.'

****************************************************************************************

Luhan POV

Aku bahagia sekali hari ini. Ternyata selama ini ada yang menyukaiku.  
Aku pikir, hanya adikku saja yang punya banyak fans, ternyata ada  
seorang yeoja yang terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku.  
Tapi aku belum mengatakan jawabannya karena tidak ada perasaan apa-apa  
dalam hatiku. Hehehe... kalau tidak salah, namanya... Min Gi? Nam Ji? Mmmm...  
AH! PARK MINJI! Ia sangat cantik. Rambutnya panjang bergelombang dan  
ia mempunyai kulit yang sangat bagus dia juga mempunyai dada yang lumayan besar, aishh Luhan hentikan imajinasi mu sekarang juga. Ia juga mengaku bahwa ia sekelas  
dengan Sehun. Ah... ngomong-ngomong tentang Sehun, kenapa aku tidak  
melihatnya dari tadi ya? Aku merasa bersalah sekali karena langsung  
meninggalkannya tadi pagi. Aigooo.. Adik kecil ku, kamu dimana?

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi kekelasnya, aku tidak menemukan Sehun di dalam kelas. Kuperhatikan semua teman Sehun yang mungkin aku kenal. Ahh namja yang mempunyai kulit yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya itu, bukankah pernah kerumah dulu? Tapi.. arghh, berapa umurku sekarang? Kenapa aku mendadak pikun seperti ini? Astaga, bahkan umurku saja aku lupa.

"Ya.. kalian" semuanya menoleh kepadaku "apa kalian melihat Oh Sehun?"

"Sehun? Bukankah dia tidak masuk aku tidak melihatnya sejam Bel jam pertama dimulai? Oh.. bukankah kamu Hyung-nya?" Laki laki dengan kulit gelap itu menjawab, aku masih mencari namanya di dalam otakku "Eum.. Jongin benar.. Sehun tidak masuk kelas sama sekali, apa kamu tahu alasan dia tidak masuk?" Ahh.. jadi namanya Kai, terima kasih namja bermata bulat, kau menyelamatkan otakku yang kelimpungan mencari nama manusia dengan kulit tan itu.

"Eeee.." siapa namanya? Kali ini aku benar benar tidak tahu. "Kyungsoo" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"ahh, Kyungsoo-ssi, aku tidak tahu Sehun pergi kemana, aku tidak akan mencarinya jika aku tahu jika dia tidak masuk"

"Kau benar"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, dan terima kasih Jongin-ssi, Kyungsoo-ssi"

Aku langsung meninggalkan Kelas Sehun. Jongin bilang Sehun tidak ada di tempat sejak jam pertama. Apa  
ia membolos? Ah tidak mungkin! Sehunnie-ku bukan anak nakal. Aku  
mendatangi tempat-tempat yang biasanya sering ia kunjungi. Lapangan  
basket, atap sekolah, tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Saat aku melewati  
UKS, tak sengaja aku mendengar suara yang cukup familiar di telingaku.  
Karena aku adalah seseorang dengan perasaan ingin tahu yang tinggi,  
aku sedikit berjinjit dan mendorong pelan pintu UKS.

SEHUN!? Itu Sehunnie kan? Tapi sedang bersama siapa?

Tidak jelas. Yang kutahu Sehun bersama seorang yeoja. Tapi kenapa  
mereka berdua saja di UKS? Hei! Kemana guru penjaganya? Dan apa-apaan  
itu! Seenaknya saja dia menyentuh tangan Sehun, padahal kan hanya aku  
saja yang boleh menyentuhnya! Aku merasa panas menjalari dada dan  
wajahku. Apalagi yeoja itu kini mulai memeluk Sehunnieku! MWO!

BRAKK!

Dengan kasar kudobrak pintu UKS hingga membuat yeoja itu segera  
melepaskan pelukannya. Cih! BITCH!

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanyaku marah. Terlihat yeoja itu  
menggigit bibirnya gugup. Sehun? Ada apa dengan wajahnya itu!?  
Bukankah biasanya ia akan marah jika seorang yeoja menyentuhnya  
kecuali Ibu.

" OH SEHUN! JADI INI YANG MEMBUATMU MEMBOLOS, EOH?" Sehun hanya diam  
dengan wajah datarnya itu. Ugh! Ingin sekali aku menarik rambut dan  
menyeretnya paksa pulang ke rumah. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya  
dariku dan ganti menatap wanita yang kini meringkuk ketakutan karena  
teriakkanku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hyera?" tanya Sehun khawatir. Ia menyentuh  
pundak gadis yang kuketahui namanya Hyera dan memeluk gadis itu.  
Seketika mataku melebar melihat pemandangan yang ada di depanku ini.  
Argh! Segera kutarik paksa lengan Sehun dan membawanya ke atap.

Bruk!

Aku mendorong Sehun hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok yang ada di depan.

BUGH! BUGH!

Dengan emosi yang memuncak, aku meninju pipi kiri dan kanannya hingga  
tersungkur. Aku menarik kerah seragamnya kasar dan menatapnyan sendu.  
Mianhe Sehunnie... Maafkan hyung. Hyung terpaksa melakukan semua itu  
karena kelakuanmu. Sehun balas menatapku dengan mata elangnya.

"Wae Hyung? Bukankah kau ingin memukulku lagi?" tanyanya datar. Aku  
segera mengalihkan pandanganku dan melepaskan kerah kemeja miliknya.  
Aku terduduk lemas dan memperhatikan wajahnya yang dipenuhi lebam dan  
darah yang mengalir di sudut bibir. Astaga! Apa yang telah kulakukan  
terhadapnya? Bagaimana bisa aku memukul adikku sampai seperti ini?

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, hyung?"

Aku terdiam. Aku sungguh tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Tentu saja,Sehunnie. Aku kan-"

"CUKUP, LUHAN...!"

Aku terdiam. Ia membentakku? Ada apa dengan tatapannya? Dimana tatapan  
kasih sayang yang selalu ia tunjukkan untukku? Dimana?!

"Aku mencintaimu, Oh Luhan. Mencintaimu sebagai Oh Sehun. Bukan adikmu."

"A-Apa!?" Dengan tangan bergetar, aku mencoba menyentuh wajahnya. Tapi-

Plak!

"Jangan sentuh aku. Hyung boleh membenciku setelah ini."

DEG!

Tubuhku menegang. Sehun... menolakku? Ia bahkan tak sudi aku  
menyentuhnya. Ia langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan aku sendiri  
di atap. Aku masih berusaha mencerna semua ucapannya.

"Sehun... menyukaiku?"

Luhan POV End

Kini Sehun kembali mendatangi di Atap sekolah saat mengetahui kalau Luhan sudah pulang, tempat favorit Hyung-nya dan juga tempat favorit dirinya sendiri. Dia menghela nafas panjang. Apa ini salah? Pertanyaan itu selalu muncul saat pemuda yang memiliki kuliat nyaris pucat itu memikirkan Luhan yang merupakan Hyung-nya itu.

"Hyung, apa aku terlihat menjijikkan dimatamu sekarang?" Monolognya "Hyung.. apakah salah jika aku berharap Hyung juga empunyai perasaan yang sama denganku? Gay? Hubungan sedarah? Aku tau Hyung, ini salah. Hyung, apa Hyung juga menyukaiku? Eoh? Tapi Hyung malu?" Hiburnya yang diperuntuk-kan kepada dirinya sendiri "Aku cukup tahu Ini masih hal yang tabu, tapi.. Belanda yang merupakan tempat dimana Gay di perbolehkan bukanlah ide yang buruk untuk kita kunjungi, Kita, kita bisa tinggal disana Hyung" Sehun menangis, perasaan cinta untuk Luhan tumbuh begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah.

"ARRRRGGGHHH" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sehun tersenyum miris, dia tahu Luhan tidak akan membalas perasaannya, dia berfikir orang gila mana yang akan menjadi Gay ditambah mencintai saudara kandungnya sendiri, Oh.. kau Lupa Oh Sehun? Kau lah orag gila itu. Yang mencintai saudara laki laki mu sendiri.

Sehun bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat Favorit dirinya dan Luhan, atap sekolah. Melihat penampilannya sekarang, sangat terlihat kalau dia tidak sedang dalam keadaan yang baik baik saja. Entah apa yang diperbuat pria pucat itu pada kehidupan sebelumnya sehingga dia mempunyai takdir yang menyedihkan seperti ini.

********************************************************

Skip Time

Luhan berjalan gontai menuju halte bus. Sepedanya ia titipkan pada  
penjaga sekolah. Ia tidak yakin akan sanggup pulang ke rumah dengan  
keadaan seperti ini. Sehun pergi begitu saja tanpa bicara apa-apa setelah kejadian di UKS siang tadi. Ia  
masih setengah tak percaya. Sisi lain di dalam dirinya merasa senang  
mengetahui Adiknya mempunyai perasaan itu. Tapi di sisi lain ia juga  
merasa bahwa ini salah.

"I'M NORMAL...!" teriak Luhan di dalam bus. Tak mau memperdulikan apa  
tanggapan orang-orang, ia berkali-kali mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri  
bahwa ia normal, ia masih menyukai yeoja, ia ingin mempunyai anak,  
dll. Tapi sepertinya tak semua ucapan itu sesuai dengan hatinya. Hari  
itu, ia mulai ragu.

"Ini buruk."

TBC

A/N : Thanks readers buat semangatnya. Tidak peduli yang review sedikit atau banyak, aku akan tetap melanjutkannya, kalian membacanya sudah cukup untukku ^^ Tenang, Chapter depan ini akan END ^^ aku tahu FF ini tidak menarik dan membosankan, tapi aku cukup senang ada yang bersedia membacanya, dan ketahuilah ini FF pertamaku(MBLAQIM) untuk Damien Cho mungkin dia sudah banyak membuat FF. Aku akan berusaha kedepannya. Terima kasih, sampai jumpa di Chapter 4. :D


End file.
